Mistfang
Mistfang is an evil, long-furred, slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy, silky-furred, elegant, menacing, taunting, beautiful, pure white she-cat with multiple scars, a shredded ear, the tip of her other ear black, long claws, very long, silky, soft, thick fur that appears to be wet, and almond-shaped, slanted, frightening, intense, cold, evil-looking light blue eyes.Revealed in The Dark Forest She is a former member of DarknessClan and The Dark Forest, now supposedly residing in Dark Hollow.Revealed by Luna She has the ability to generate and shock other cats with electricity, and possesses the rare ability to read other cats into books.Revealed by Luna ''History; Mist is born to Flowerwish, a rogue and a former DuskClan cat, and an unnamed rogue tom on the night of a lunar eclipse. She had three siblings: Pure, Rye, and Birch. Due to being born under a lunar eclipse, Mist and Birch became pure evil, while Pure and Rye became pure-hearted. All four of them gained powers. Due to Flowerwish dying of blood loss, Copperpaw and Graypaw of DarknessClan discover them and take them to camp, where they are raised by an unnamed queen. Their names become Mistkit, Purekit, Ryekit, and Birchkit. She is apprenticed to Willowcloud. When Willowcloud moves into the nursery, her mentor becomes Grayflight. She recieves her warrior name: Mistfang. She participates in the Dawn/Darkness battle, and is killed by Peachblossom after her sister Purepaw killed Daisypetal (with Ryepaw) on her commands. She goes to The Dark Forest. She is later seen trapping young Flarepaw in her dream. Peachfur, Dawnpoppy, and Bramblethorn all travel to the Dark Forest to save her. She and Birchtree lead Bramblethorn to the Dark Forest after Peachfur kills him to save Flarepaw. She also kills a loner, Sorceress, in a dream. She becomes Tigerheart's mate, and creates his single daughter, Softkit. She becomes the mentor to Mysticpaw until Sorceress sends her to live in DawnClan She is later killed again by her mate, her daughter, now named Softheart, and Sorceress. She later possesses Fennelkit, as she is not dead yet. She is often shown bringing huge electrical shocks to the little kit. When she is expelled from Fennelkit by Everhope, Fennelkit says that one of the cats must sacrifice themself's to Mistfang to save her. Soraheart volenteers at first, but Inkheart says that it's her destiny. She later reads Inkheart into a book (revealed to be ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows; Inkheart was read into the Battle of Hogwarts, which was scary for her due to the massive amount of Twolegs). She later vanishes, only to return later with Birchtree. She is annoyed when Kin is trapped in a box created by Goldstar's alchemy. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards, though she is thought to be gone for good. ''Personality; Though she is purely evil, she is also mischievous, cold, and fearless. She dislikes Purebreeze and Ryestep, and wishes to kill them before she is gone for good. 'Family; 'Mate;' Tigerheart (formerly) - Deceaced, member of StarClan. 'Kit;' Softheart - Living, member of DawnClan. 'Mother;' FlowerwishRevealed in StarClan - Deceaced, member of StarClan. 'Siblings;' : BirchtreeRevealed in DarknessClan - Deceaced, member of Dark Hollow. : PurebreezeRevealed in DarknessClan - Living, member of DawnClan. : RyestepRevealed in DarknessClan - Living, member of DawnClan. Trivia; * Mistfang's original warrior name was Mistecho. * It is possible *but not confirmed* that she will be reincarnated as one of Inkheart's kits. If it is true, then she will have an altered personality, maintaining only enough to see a connection. Names; * Rogue: Mist * Kit: Mistkit * Apprentice: Mistpaw * Warrior: Mistfang * Dark Forest member: Mistfang * Dark Hollow member: Mistfang Character Pixels; Real Life Image; References and Citations;'' Category:Cats Category:She-cat Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Deceased Character Category:Cats of DarknessClan Category:Half-Clan Category:Rogue Category:Main Characters Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Loner Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Dark Forest Cat Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats